I'll Save You Again
by akai-ookami
Summary: Second version of 'I'll Save You' Creed pays Train a 'friendly' visit. But this seems more than a 'friendly' visit. CreedxTrain Yaoi, Lemon


A/N: Yes, this is the long waited (not really) second version of "I'll Save You" I'll apologize in advance if you think this is really crappy. I have to say that this is actually my first time writing something like this. So don't hate me if it sucks! The beginning and the end are basically the same as "I'll Save You" so I marked the places where the middle (that is different) begins and ends with a line.  
Warning: YAOI and LEMON. This is unbetaed! If you see any errors, please don't hesitate to inform me! I didn't exactly read over this like I did with the other one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or the characters used.

Hope you enjoy this!

_I'll Save You Again_

Below the diamond speckled black void, there laid an urban city. The city was restless and filled with light brighter than the cloudless sky provided. Lights twinkled sparkly filling the dark night with light. The reflecting crescent-shaped pale moon that hung in the abyss shown brightly in the night sky and casted an eerie glow upon all the buildings of the city and beyond, making them illuminate with a soft white glow.

Upon one of the many buildings of the metropolis, there stood a lone figure camouflaged by the dark shadows the person hid in. Reflecting in this person's sapphire eyes was desire, and desire alone. The young man's eyes were staring straight at the source of his desire, an old apartment building that easily blended with rest of the buildings in its surroundings. A light chuckle erupted from his throat as he stepped out of the shadows and into the dull silver moonlight. The unnatural rays from the moon illuminated his body causing the illusion that he was glowing like a celestial being from the heavens above. Light glistened and danced in his eyes glowing and making him appear nocturnal. A gentle wind picked up causing his long trench coat to be played by the breeze, flapping limply in the direction the wind was traveling.

Using expert athletic skills from years of training, he swiftly leaped rooftop to rooftop until he finally arrived at his destination. With careful and inaudible steps, Creed approached the non-opaque window and glanced inside to find a certain "black cat."

In the apartment room, though small, there was enough space to freely walk around without having to bump into any objects or furniture. There was a single small round wooden table in the middle of the room with a wooden chair close to its side. On the surface of the table, there was an empty milk bottle the room's current occupant was drinking from earlier. Upon further inspection, the colors of the wall were slightly dull and dirty from being years old. But next to the right side wall, against the wall, there was a bed currently being occupied. On that very bed, the "black cat" could be seen lying on his back in the state of sleep. He was still in his clothes from earlier and seemed to not bother taking them off. But Creed knew why he didn't bother because he was soon be going out later that evening to a certain "witch", which he preferred to call her. Creed's hand fisted in controlled anger but quickly resided once he remembered why he was here in the first place. Creed stealthily and cautiously opened the window of the small apartment. He landed with a muffled thud when he lightly jumped inside. The soft wind whispered around him causing strands of hair to come out of place. With long, slender yet not so feminine hands, he casually placed the hair back to its original neat position.

Ever so quietly, he crept closer to the occupant of the bed, hoping to get at least in arms length. The moonlight illuminated the small room, though enough to cause Train's face and figure to vaguely glow dull silver. His black clothes made him clearly visible against the stark white sheets of his bed. Sleeping soundly, Train slept unaware of the uninvited guest that was towering over him at that point. With the rise and fall of his chest, his breathing was soft and even clearly showing that he was in a deep slumber, in a peaceful dream world. His dark brown hair fanned around his head messily while his left hand was entangled in its locks. His other hand was resting on his abdomen, rising and falling with it.

* * *

With keen senses, Train slowly awoken from his unconscious state upon hearing the almost inaudible noises. Groggily, he gradually opened his eyes and had to blink more than twice to clear up the blurriness that obscure his eyesight. However, that was his downfall.

There hovering above him was not other than Creed Diskence himself.

"Creed!" Train shouted, completely shock to find his ex-partner there, standing in his room.

Train instinctively pulled out his gun but was quickly made unarmed when Creed used god-like speed to knock the gun away in some dark corner, masked by darkness, of the room.

Feeling vulnerable without his beloved Hades, Train made a leap right to where it lay. Creed, however, had other plans and grabbed hold of Train's arm and used the momentum of Train's jump to swing him back onto the bed, and Train, unfortunately, managed to smack his head on the wall, enough to make him slightly unsteady with dizziness.

While Train was wobbly from the impact, Creed didn't hesitate to secure Train's arms tautly in his strong grip.

After Train recovered from his dizzy spell, he realized too late that Creed had took the opportunity to limit his movement. He was now in a very vulnerable position with his arms locked in place above his head (and in a powerful grip no less) and Creed looming dangerously closer to him wasn't helping anything either. Train tried kicking the other but failed when the said other block it and successfully positioned himself in between Train's legs, making it impossible for Train to successfully kick him now. Quickly feeling very uncomfortable at the moment, Train attempted to inch closer to the wall and away from Creed but found it futile since he was already up against the wall with Creed pressing into him, harder and harder.

"Creed, what are you doing here! What are you doing!" Train shrieked, feeling a little more panicky with the way Creed was giving him this wanting sort of look.

"Train…can't you see I'm here for you? I can't come and visit my old friend?" Creed attempted to look innocent but failed miserably when Train gave him a disbelieving look.

"I think you made it clear that this is more than just a 'friendly' visit," Train spatted angrily, not liking this situation one bit.

"Come on, Train. Don't be like that," Creed used his free hand to softly caress Train's face. Train pulled away as far as his limitations could allow him to go. Finding that useless, Train settled to trying to bite Creed's fingers off. Luckily for Creed, he managed to pull away quickly with his fingers still attached and no harm done to his hand whatsoever.

"FUCK YOU!" Train spatted harshly and glared with what he hoped was his best death glare but was shocked to see Creed smiling lustfully at him.

"Oh really?" Creed quirked an eyebrow and his smile widened even more. Train failed to realize, until too late, that what he had said was a big mistake on his part.

"You should have just said so in the first place, Train" Creed gave Train no chance to respond. He closed the distance between them and firmly planted his lips over Train's, silencing him. Paralyzed from shock, Train went rigid showing no signs of retaliation. Train remained that way until Creed decided to take it up a notch and started to lick and nibble his bottom lip. Surprised, Train was brought back to reality and gasped slightly but this gave Creed the opportunity to plunge his own tongue deep into Train's hot wet cavern that was his mouth. Creed took his sweet time and hungrily ravished Train's mouth, slowly memorizing every nook and cranny that was there for his exploring. He didn't stop there and started to play with Train's own tongue, leisurely licking it.

Unaware of his actions, Train slowly started to respond back at a slow pace. He pressed his face harder into Creed's wanting to have a taste of his mouth as well. Just as Creed explored his mouth, Train equally had his own share of Creed's. The two battled over dominance, one not giving the other a chance to gain the upper hand. Creed used his other free hand to slip off Train's trench coat. With that garment out of the way, Creed easily and secretly slipped and slid his hand up Train shirt. Train was blissfully unaware until Creed decided to pinch a nipple, which in turn caused Train to gasp and moan quietly.

After a few minutes later, the pair broke apart, filling sweet air into their lungs while panting heavily. In the dim light, Creed gazed upon Train's slightly flushed face. The only word that came to mind was: beautiful.

While Train was slightly panting and trying to regain breathe, Creed started to ravish his neck this time instead. Train immediately started to moan once again as Creed sucked and kissed Train's sensitive sweet spot on his neck that was right below the ear. Somehow during this time, Creed managed to get Train out of his shirt, leaving his chest and upper body bare. From the neck, Creed slowly made his way down to the chest area. He found one nipple and began twirling his tongue around it and sucking it. At this, Train couldn't help but gasp loudly. Creed stopped his tormenting actions to Train to gently blow on the slick wet nipple that then caused Train to gasp loudly again. Creed then sucked that nipple for one more time before leaving a wet trail coming toward its counterpart and began giving attention to that one. He gave it that same amount attention as he did to the other one, which in turn caused Train to gasp and moan all the same. To Creed, Train's gasps and moans were like music to his ears. Oh, he would just love it if Train could scream out his name as well.

While playing with Train's nipples, Creed began undoing Train's pants and eventually managed to slip the pants and boxer briefs down and off completely along with the shoes as well. Now, Train was completely exposed and was certainly eye candy for Creed. His body looked simply gorgeous in the dim pale light. It sparkled with the beads of sweat that accumulated during their intense make out. Creed settled his eyes upon Train's face and saw that Train was shyly looking away and had an even deeper blush across his cheeks. Train continued to squirm under his gaze, wishing that the room was darker so the other couldn't continue to stare at his exposed and vulnerable self. Creed used one hand to turn Train's face toward him.

"You're beautiful," Creed simply and easily stated while nuzzling Train's cheek. At that statement, Train felt touched and embarrassed at the same time. His blush still displayed across his face. "How about we take this to the next level?"

Without an answer, Creed took hold of Train's member and began stroking it gently. Heat started to pool in Train's groin and up to his stomach. It didn't take much longer until Train was completely hard.

Creed lowered his head until his lips just about touched the tip of the head. He looked up at Train one more time before taking the head into his mouth. Train hissed and moaned at the new sensation given to him. Train desperately tried to buck his hips to get more of himself in that hot wet cavern that belonged to Creed, but Creed used only one of his hands to hold him still. The other hand that held Train captive had let go, and Creed used his fingers to touch Train's lips asking a silent question that Train would surely know. Train opened his mouth and began sucking on Creed's digits, trying to get them good and wet because he knew what they were for later.

Creed continued to suck Train's length. He bobbed his head up and down the length making moaning noises come out of Train. He released his hold on Train's hips and began using that hand to fiddle with Train's balls. Train's moans continued to grow louder, and he knew he would come soon. Creed knew this as well and began to suck Train hard. The feeling in his groin grew intense until it finally exploded. Train let out a silent scream as he came in Creed's mouth. After the affects of the orgasm stopped, Train slouched and relaxed, breathing hard. Creed greedily licked the rest of the cum off his lips and off Train. Then he took his now wet fingers away from Train's mouth and replaced them with his lips, allowing Train to taste himself.

Train found it a bit odd to taste himself. But he soon found out why Creed was so hungry for his taste. He tasted a little bitter but there were still obvious traces of the flavors milk and honey. During this time, Creed brought his wet fingers at the entrance of Train's little pink pucker between his butt cheeks and intruded into him with one finger. Train felt the new sensation and intrusion, but it didn't hurt. It just felt a bit weird to him. Creed slowly began to finger fuck Train and felt Train tighten a bit from the new feeling. Creed then added a second finger and started to scissor his opening wider hoping to make the next level as painless as possible. Pain started to shot from his lower regions and in turn made him groan in pain. Creed tried to take Train's mind off the pain by kissing him more intensely. Train's mind wondered back to the kiss Creed was giving him and actually helped him to lessen the pain. The pain finally did turn into pleasure as Train began moaning and bucked his hips into the fingers hoping they would hit that sweet spot inside him. Creed complied with his request and gently brushed his fingers over the prostate. Just this little touch managed to make Train moan out loud, and he felt the pool of heat fill his groin once again. Creed began to unzip his pants to finally release his member from its tight confine that was his pants.

Once Creed thought Train was ready, he removed his fingers, but Train moaned at the lost of heat coming from the fingers, but they were soon replaced with something much bigger. Train braced himself for what was to come. Creed lifted Train's legs onto his shoulder for better access and grabbed hold of Train's hips. Creed slowly slipped inside Train's tight hole. Train was groaning from the pain and held himself back from screaming in agony. It felt like he was being torn apart. Creed stopped a few times to help Train get used to the intrusion. This went on until Creed was finally sheathed to the hilt.

Train nodded that he was ready, and Creed started to move. He started out in slow thrusting hoping that the pain would turn to pleasure for Train. Train's groan of pain soon changed to moans of pleasure.

"Mmm….nnhh….oh gods…" Train moaned loudly, not caring whether the neighbors heard him or not. "Faa—ssteer" Train pleaded.

Creed complied with his wish and picked up the pace. His thrusting grew faster and faster. He wanted Train to scream out his name; so, he adjusted himself and hit that sweet spot he knew that would make Train see stars.

Train screamed and moaned louder than ever this time. Creed continued to hit his prostate over and over again, and Train screamed every time. Creed felt that Train was very hard once again and reached in between them and took hold of the other's member, stroking it. Train felt like he was on fire from these pleasurable sensations brought upon him. Heat pooled in his groin and spreaded out through his entire body. Creed continued to pump Train's member in time with his thrusts and felt the muscles tighten around his length and made him groan quietly. He knew Train was coming close to release and started thrusting even harder.

With the timing of his pumping and his thrusts, Train felt the heat exploded in his groin once again.

"CREED!" Train released his hot sticky cum again and all over his and Creed's stomachs.

Once Train released, the muscles around Creed's member tighten around it and caused Creed to release screaming Train's name. Creed thrusted a few more times before finally collapsing with Train, the affects of the orgasm overtaking them both. Both were still panting from the intense sex they had just had. Train slowly let exhaustion take him and he fell into a deep slumber. Creed watched him as he slept for a while until he got up and fixed himself up and tucked himself back inside his pants, then zipping it. Creed draped and covered Train's naked body with a blanket. Then he kissed his forehead and brushed the bangs away to the side.

"Creed…" Train quietly whispered in his sleep. Creed had to smile at this. Train could be so adorable sometimes.

* * *

Slipping his hand inside is coat pocket, he reached in to pull out and reveal a small piece of paper and a pen. In neat handwriting, he wrote a short and brief message. Having finish the message, he placed the pen safely back in his inside pocket. With one final glance at the sleeping "black cat's" face, Creed stealthily and gracefully walked back to the left opened window. Still not satisfied, he stole one more look and gazed upon Train's slumbering figure. Then he averted his eyes back to the world outside of the window and briefly looked around to make sure no one notice or saw him. Lifting one foot at a time, he pulled himself up and out of the room and onto the small piece of roof in front of the window.

Using clever skills, he was able to close the window while leaving the message wrapped around a bright red rose he usually carried wedged in between the creak of the window. The rose glow an eerie shine while wind escaped into the room through the small crack, making soft crackling sounds from the piece of paper. Rose petals fluttered to the floor as the rose lost them one at a time.

Outside, Creed scanned over his surroundings and contemplated his next move. An evil smirk made its way upon Creed's lips as he thought of this next short-term goal. Effortlessly, he once again leaped rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the festival being held close to the harbor.

_To my dear friend Train,_

_I will save you from the witch's curse…_

A/N: Well that's it for this story. I don't think there will be a third version because I will be starting andworking on another Black Cat story. Hopefully, I'll start that during my Spring Break which is next week. Here's a summary for curious people.

Title: Love Me (I don't know if that's permanent but that's the best I could think of for now)  
Summary: Train is living by himself in the woods miles away from the cities for a more quiet life. It's seven days before Valentine's Day and he starts getting gifts from a secret admirer. Who is this secret admirer? What happens when Train starts to fall for this secret person??/Train

Keep an eye out for that story!


End file.
